


I Want You, I Need You, I Love You

by marvelling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelling/pseuds/marvelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drops in from time to time but doesn't stick around for long.<br/>Steve eventually gives him an ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You, I Need You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been listening to Elvis recently and incorporated some of the songs into this, but please don't let that put you off, it's literally just the titles added here and there (and maybe an apt lyric or two).  
> If you've heard the songs, you'll understand why they're there and how they help the mood, if you haven't heard the songs, you should give them a listen cause they're fab (and it's great imagining Bucky sing them) or just take my word that they add to the atmosphere.  
> The title of the work is the title of a song as well, one that I think is perfect for pretty much any otp but I really love it for these guys.  
> (all song titles are in italics but I'll make a list of them in the notes at the end anyway)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Steve couldn't control his grin as he turned his key in the lock. He could hear the music coming from his apartment. Before he’d be on red alert if there was music playing when he wasn’t home. It meant trouble. It meant someone was inside. But now he actually sent a silent prayer as he climbed the stairs each day that he’d hear Elvis playing softly as he approached his door.

 

He entered to _Suspicious Minds_. Throwing his keys onto the table in the hall, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror hanging above it and self-consciously tried to neaten his hair before heading through to the living room.

 

The music wasn't too loud, he knew his entrance was heard but the visitor didn’t move. He sat on Steve’s couch, shirtless with tatty skinny jeans, bare feet resting on the coffee table. His head was tilted back, his damp hair hanging a little down the back of the sofa. Eyes closed as he listened to the music, a beer in his metal hand.

 

 _All Shook Up_.

 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve said quietly, taking in the wonderful sight.

 

“ _Please don’t ask me what’s on my mind, I’m a little mixed up, but I’m feelin’ fine_.” Bucky sang along softly, his husky voice stirring something within Steve.

Steve cleared his throat and his mind, averting his eyes from Bucky’s naked chest. “You want another beer?” He asked.

 

Bucky opened his eyes to look at Steve, all tight white t-shirt and worn at the ass jeans. “Hey, Steve.” He smiled at the man, loving that he still blushed how he used to. “You look good.”

 

Steve knew Bucky had smiled at him like that on purpose and he also knew he was blushing like an idiot and that Bucky loved it. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

“I took a shower. Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“You know I don’t mind.”

 

Bucky got to his feet _._

“Dance with me.” He commanded, taking Steve’s hands.

 

Steve shook his head, smiling. “You know I can’t dance, Buck.”

 

“That’s cause you wouldn’t let me teach you.”

 

 _Heartbreak Hotel_.

 

Bucky pulled Steve close, rolling his hips against his. “ _You make me so lonely, baby. I get so lonely. I get so lonely I could die_.” He sang, kissing Steve’s neck, biting lightly while running his hands across Steve’s abs under his shirt.

 

Steve fisted Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back to meet his lips in a rough kiss. His hands scraped down the man’s back to grip his ass, forcing Bucky’s still rolling hips closer to his. Steve bit Bucky’s lip, causing the other man to groan deep in his throat.

 

Bucky tore Steve’s shirt off, leaving the tatters to fall to the floor.

 

_Devil in Disguise._

He pushed Steve up against the wall, sending a lamp crashing to the floor and cracking the dry wall as the supersolider’s back slammed into it. Bucky pinned Steve’s hands beside his head as he kissed along his jawline and down his chest. Steve couldn’t take it. He pushed against Bucky, forcing him to the ground, straddling him and fumbling with his belt.

 

“You always take forever with the belt Steve.” Bucky groaned, arching his hips up.

 

“Then why the fuck do you wear it?” Steve growled. He finally whipped it off and undid Bucky’s jeans. He hauled them off along with his underwear, his hand skimming across the man’s solid arousal, gaining a hiss of frustration.

 

The supersoldier leaned down for another deep kiss, slowly taking off his own belt, deliberately brushing his fingers against Bucky’s erection as he went.

 

“If you’re going to be a little fucking tease, I’m giving again today.” Bucky snarled as Steve eventually took off his jeans and boxers.

 

“Patience is a virtue, Buck.” Steve murmured, kissing down his happy trail.

 

“Shut up and fuck me, Steve.”

 

“If I do, will you stay?” he took Bucky’s cock in his hand, wetting his lips.

 

Bucky abruptly stood up. He shut off the music and began to dress himself. He stopped suddenly, running his hands through his hair as he stood by the window, deliberating on whether or not to leave. He made the mistake of glancing at Steve.

 

Bucky couldn’t see his face. He sat against the back of the sofa, hugging his knees to his chest, still naked.

 

“Why do you say stuff like that, Steve?” Bucky sighed, not moving from the window.

 

Steve didn’t answer. He just closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

 

“I can’t stay, Steve. You know I can’t.”

 

The supersoldier bit his lip. He wasn’t upset Bucky was leaving. He was pissed. He was more than that, he was fucking furious. Bucky used to annoy the hell out of him back when they lived together and sometimes Steve had to take a walk to clear his head but he’d never felt anger like this.

 

“Steve?”

 

“If you’re going, then just fucking go.”

 

“But I want you to know-”

 

“And don’t come back, Buck.”

 

Bucky felt as though he’d been slapped. “Wh-what?”

 

“If you loved me, you’d stay.” Steve clenched his jaw. “And since you won’t, you obviously don’t. So I’m not going to let you come in here, fuck me, and then leave.”

 

“Steve I-”

 

He suddenly let out an incredulous laugh. “I love you so fucking much, Buck. I just want you home. I know it’s not going to be how it used to be, but maybe that can be a good thing.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. He was struggling to breathe. “I shouldn’t have slept with you that night…” he shook his head. “Or rather, you shouldn’t have left the next morning.”

 

Bucky slid his back down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, holding his head in his hands. He felt so fucking helpless. He couldn’t stay with Steve. He was still unstable. If he ever hurt Steve he didn’t know what he’d do. But on the other hand, he _was_ hurting Steve, by leaving everytime. He was treating him like shit and he hated himself for it. If anyone else fucked Steve and left him in the morning, Bucky would beat seven shades of shit out of them, so why the hell was he doing it?

 

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

 

“I know you think you’re dangerous, but I really don’t care. I can handle it, Buck. I actually want to help you with whatever shit you’re going through.”

 

Bucky let out a shaky sigh. “I know you do.”

 

“And you have no idea what it does to me waking up alone everytime.” He shook his head and reached for his underwear. He stood and walked to the kitchen to get a Pepsi from the fridge. He grabbed a packet of Doritos before heading back to the living room.

 

Bucky was gone.

 

Steve put the needle back on the record.

 

 _Heartbreak Hotel_ again _._

 

“ _I get so lonely I could die_.” Steve sang sadly, sinking into the couch.

 

*Two weeks later*

 

 

Steve was sitting at the breakfast bar sketching the fruitbowl when there was a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock. He wasn’t expecting Sam and Clint for a good few hours.

 

“Doesn’t the game start around eight?” He called as he made his way to the door. “I haven’t been to the store for beer or chips or-” he stopped as he was met with anxious clear blue eyes. “Bucky?”

 

Bucky ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. “Um yeah, hey.”

 

Steve looked at him. He wore a loose fitting light grey shirt, his skinny jeans, beat up leather boots and a black hoodie that it was way too warm for. There was a black glove on his left hand too. Steve did a double take when he saw the tatty duffle bag at his feet.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“I can come back tomorrow if you’re busy tonight…” he looked mad at himself. “I forget you have… that you do… that there’s…” he shrugged, unable to find the words.

 

“You forget that I have friends other than you?”

 

Bucky laughed awkwardly again. “Yeah… that’s it.”

 

Steve folded his arms. It was a novelty to see Bucky uncomfortable. He had always been so cool and controlled.

 

“Why are you here, Buck?”

 

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment, assessing his composed features. “I- I’m here to- to stay,” he said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

 

“And what if I don’t want you?” Steve arched an eyebrow, his face still perfectly placid.

 

Bucky’s gaze fell to the floor. He blinked a few times, swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He shook his head, still unable to look at Steve. “I- I don’t know.”

 

Steve felt awful, like he’d been stabbed in the gut. He hadn’t meant to upset Bucky like this. He was trying to tease him. The supersoldier’s throat closed up as he saw how lost Bucky was and how vulnerable he had become. He threw his arms around him, holding him close.

 

“Jesus, Buck, how could you seriously think I’d not want you?” He kissed the top of his head.

 

“I don’t know,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s neck. “Because I’ve treated you like shit.”

 

“You’ll make it up to me.”

 

Bucky pulled back to look at Steve. “Yeah, I will. I promise.”

 

“Get in here,” Steve hauled him into the apartment and grabbed his bag. He closed the door behind him. “Welcome home, Bucky.”

 

Bucky smiled and took Steve’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “It’s good to be home, Steve.”

 

_I Want You, I Need You, I Love You._

**Author's Note:**

> Suspicious Minds  
> All Shook Up  
> Heartbreak Hotel  
> (You're the) Devil in Disguise  
> I Want You, I Need You, I Love You
> 
> All Elvis Presley
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
